The Circle of Cavan
by iShouldBeaDisneyPrincess
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Gillian Gallagher and Ioseph Cavan. But what if there was another side to that story? This is the untold story of the two discovered by a spy whose name is classified. Read the story and discover the truth before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is my second story and it's really just a random idea I had. I've never seen another story like this for the Gallagher Girls, so I decided to be original. It may seem a little confusing at first, but I'm sure it will get clearer. I don't know their exact ages, so don't get mad if I get something wrong. As Spongebob says, use your **_**IMAGINATION**_**.** **So here it goes!**

**By the way, I don't own Gallagher Girls.**

Everyone has stories. Love stories, adventure stories, tragic stories, happy stories. The thing is, though, you usually only get one side of a story.

Every girl spy ever to walk the halls of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women knows the story of Gillian Gallagher and how she killed Ioseph Cavan, the founder of the Circle of Cavan, with his own sword. They stare at the sword and praise Gillian for being so brave. But these girls don't know the whole story. They only know a part.

If these girls were to know the whole story, they'd have a harder time picking sides. It's not so easy to find a good guy and a bad guy when you don't know the whole story.

That's why I'm here. I have made it my responsibility to reveal the entire story of Gillian Gallagher and Ioseph Cavan. In the end, it is your decision who you want to side with, if you want to take a side at all. Because in life, there are three sides of a story: the presumed good guy, the presumed bad guy, and the truth. When the truth comes out, no one will think the same. Questions from the past will be asked, questions I am prepared to answer.

At this moment, you ask yourself, 'Who is this person? Why does this person think that they know the truth? How can we trust them?' Truthfully, you don't know if you can trust me, and you never will. My identity is classified. It cannot be known. All you can know is that I was once a great spy, but I dug too far into the past. My enemies came for me and tried to destroy me, hoping that the knowledge I held would die with me. But I eluded them and managed to escape. Now I shall tell you what I learned in hope that this data will not be erased before someone has a chance to read it and spread the news. Here is the story. The true story.

**October, 1844- Roseville, Virginia-**

"Come on, Seph!" screamed Gilly. "I thought you said you were fast!"

Seph ran as fast as he could, trying to keep up with Gilly. "I am fast!" he said breathlessly. "Just not as fast as you!"

Gilly laughed. Running through the grass always made her feel calm and free. Having Seph there with her was even better.

Gillian Gallagher was 12 years old. She lived with her mother and father in a large white house on top of a small hill. They were the richest family in all of Virginia, and Gilly could have anything she wanted. And she hated every minute of it.

Gilly loved to run. She was a wild, courageous child who loved to fight with the neighboring boys and play swords with sticks. She did all of the things that her parents told her wasn't proper for a young lady. That included playing with Seph.

Ioseph Cavan was 13 years old, and, unlike Gilly, he was an orphan. He lived in the small room above Gilly's horse stables and worked as a stable boy for the Gallaghers. This wasn't too bad for him because he loved horses. He could spend an entire day brushing and feeding and playing with them. They were his babies.

Because Seph was a poor stable boy, Gilly's parents didn't think it was proper that the two play together. Despite their wishes, Gilly and Seph were best friends. They loved to run in the fields surrounding Gilly's house together. They would run in circles and spread their arms out wide, pretending they were birds that could fly away from their lives at any moment. Right now, though, they were doing something else.

"Hurry up," Gilly called impatiently. "I want to show you before its dark." Gilly continued to run, faster than someone would think a girl in a hoopskirt could. After a few more minutes of running, she stopped on the crest of a hill.

Seph caught up eventually and stopped next to Gilly. What he saw spread out below him took his breath away. "Whoa," he said, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Gilly asked. Below them, a vast forest covered everything in sight. The trees were all different colors- red, orange, yellow, brown, and green. A crystal blue river wound its way between the trees and disappeared behind the western mountains in the distance. The sun could be seen slowly setting behind the mountains. It was the most beautiful thing either child had ever seen.

"Yes," Seph answered. "It is beautiful." Gilly sighed and sat down. When Seph sat down next to her, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Promise me that when we're older we'll get away from here," she said.

Seph looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I want to go exploring. I want to see the world." She looked at him. "But only if I can do it with you."

Seph looked away from her. "I don't think your parents would approve of that, Gilly."

Gilly stood up, suddenly angry. "Well, who says we need their approval! They can't tell me what to do if they can't find me." She had an idea. "We should runaway together. Then we can do whatever we want, with no one there to stop us."

Seph smiled sadly. "I wish we could, Gills. But I don't have any money."

"I do, though!"

"I can't let you spend your money on me. You know that, Gilly."

Gilly sighed. "I guess you're right." She sat back down next to him and once again rested her head on his shoulder. "But can you just promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me that no matter what, we'll always be together. We won't ever betray each other or leave. We'll stick together no matter what happens and no matter who tries to keep us apart. Promise me."

Seph smiled at the setting sun and put his arm across Gilly's back, pulling her in closer to him. "I promise, Gilly. I promise."

Unfortunately, most promises are made to be broken.

**Hope you guys liked it! Like I said, this is just a random idea so I won't be totally devastated if you don't like it. Please review and tell me your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I enjoyed reading them very much. I just want to let everyone know right now that there will be no Zach or Cammie in this story. That means no Zammie, but there is quite a bit of Gilliseph! (Gillian and Ioseph) I hope you enjoy this story!**

That's right spies of the world, Gillian and Ioseph were best friends. Now you're asking yourself, 'How is this possible? Didn't Gillian kill Ioseph? How could she kill her best friend?' To find the answer, you must continue on through their lives' stories.

We skip ahead five years to 1849…

**August 1849, Roseville, Virginia-**

Seph waited at the usual spot for her. She had another date with that stupid Blackthorne boy. He took out his pocket watch and looked at the time: 7:33. She was 33 minutes late. Just then he heard some rustling from a nearby bush. This was followed by a very loud shout of, "BOO!"

Seph swerved out of the way and Gilly landed on the ground in front of him. She quickly got up and tackled him to the ground but he flipped over at the last second so that he was pressing her shoulders to the ground and he was on top of her. They stayed like that for a while, smiling into each other's faces. Then Seph said, "Looks like I win again."

Gilly pushed him off of her and said, "Shut up. Oh, and I'm sorry I was so late."

"That's okay," Seph said putting his arms around her waist. "I know how you can make it up to me." He smirked.

Gilly put her arms around his neck. "I'm sure you do," she said. Then Seph leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for over nine minutes before finally coming to a stop. Then Gilly looked at him sadly. "I have to tell you something."

Seph could see the sadness in her eyes and sat down next to Gilly. "What's wrong, Gills?"

She sighed. "You know how when girls turn 16 their supposed to start courting?"

Seph was confused. "Yes," he said slowly.

"And then when they're 17 they should be about ready to choose who they're going to marry."

"Gills, where are you going with this?"

She looked away. When she looked back there were tears in her eyes. "I want to marry you, Seph. But my parents won't let me. They say that it's improper for a girl with my blessings to throw it all away on a poor orphan boy. They don't understand."

Seph looked at Gilly and brushed her hair out of her face. "Gilly, you don't have to marry me. I can wait. As long as I have you, I don't care how long I have to wait."

Now tears were falling down her face. "No. They want me to marry Jonathon Blackthorne."

Seph froze. He hated that boy with all of his heart. His father had founded an exclusive school for young men somewhere in Georgia. Whenever Jonathon was on summer break, he would find as many ways as possible to keep Gilly away from Seph. Now he knew why. "Do you…want to?"

"God, no! Why would you even ask me that? He's a conceited prig!"

"Did he already ask you?"

"Yes. He asked today. I told him I'd think about it, but then my mother kept fighting me on the subject. That's why I was so late."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Gilly thought. Then suddenly, she had an idea. "Do you remember 5 years ago, when I first brought you here, what I told you?"

"Yes. You told me that we should runaway together."

"Exactly! We can change our names and live faraway from here. Think about! You're 18 and I'm 17, so we can get jobs to pay for a house, and we could have a family! It would be perfect!"

"It would be perfect, but jobs aren't so easy to come by these days. And the ones that are don't pay very well."

Gilly thought. "Then let's just runaway together. It'll be just the two of us. No one to tell us no or where to go. **(ALADDIN QUOTE!)** We can do it." She took his hands in hers. "I know we can."

Seph looked at Gilly. "I don't know, Gills. It just seems like everyone is trying to keep us apart. Maybe it's best if we just let them had their way."

Gilly's face darkened. "You promised."

"What?"

"The night I brought you here you promised we would always be together. I won't let you break your promise."

Seph thought. "Fine, Gilly. I'll follow wherever you go. Like I said, as long as I have you, I'm happy."

Gilly smiled and kissed him again for a long time. When they were done, they sat together on the crest of the hill and watched the sun slowly disappear.

**Did you like it? Tell me what is going on in your little heads by using the little review button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the deal, people. My goal is to get at least three reviews per chapter. More would be absatively posilutely wonderful! Less would make be cry. Okay, it probably wouldn't make me cry, but I would be too sad to update. You see where this is going? I hope so! Anyway, if I don't update right away and I have three reviews already, it's because I'm at camp or I'm busy that day. For the most part though, I will be updating regularly. Now enough chit-chat. Bring on the Gilliseph!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gallagher Girls…or do I? (Checks) Nope, still don't.**

Yes. Gillian Gallagher and Ioseph Cavan were not only best friends, but they were secret loves as well. I'm sure that you are dying to know what happened to the two, so I will get on with my story.

Gilly and Seph made plans to runaway. They discussed many times what they would name their children if they decided to have any. Gilly loved the names Seph and Stephanie, but Seph preferred Mary and Thomas. **(- REMEMBER THIS!)** Those had been his parents' names, and he loved them very much.

While making plans, the two had no idea that Jonathon Blackthorne was on to them. He was very angry that Gilly had refused to marry him, and he wanted to get revenge on her and Seph. So he devised a plan.

Three weeks after their romantic night on the hill, Seph was kidnapped in the late hours of the night and was taken away to become a servant at Blackthorne Institute. Believing that Seph had abandoned her, Gilly had no choice but to marry Jonathon.

It was many years before Gilly and Seph saw each other again.

**I know its super short. I'm very sorry about that and I will try to make the next one a bit longer. I just feel an urge to clarify that Seph is white, not black. I thought that might confuse some people because he's a servant during the Civil War Era, but he is white and he's not a slave. I thought at first that perhaps he should be black, but I decided not to because I'm going to have him do something later that only a white person could do during the mid- 1800s. Hope you like the story so far! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. My computer decided to be mean by not working and whenever it was being nice my mom would be using it. Here is the next chapter though. I hope you like it!**

**Also, just so you know, the facts about Blackthorne in this story don't match with the ones in Only the Good Spy Young. However, the fact about Seph being Irish is true.**

Nine years had gone by. Gilly had learned that Jonathon's school in Georgia was really a spy school. She insisted that she learn how to be a spy, and Jonathon agreed. Gilly became one of the first woman spies in the CIA, and she helped train other women who wanted to become spies. Gilly built a mansion on the hill that she and Seph always went to together. She planned to make this a school for women to train as spies, but she wouldn't open it for a few more years. Problems between the North and the South were getting very intense, and she didn't want to open a school when there was a war going on. She did, however, use her mansion as a stop on the Underground Railroad. From 1858- 1864, over 100,000 African Americans used the Gallagher mansion as a stop on the Railroad.

While being kept as a servant at Blackthorne, Seph also learned about spies and wanted to become one. He wasn't allowed to attend the school because of his Irish background, **(In those days, Irish people were almost as bad as black people)** but he was able to pick up on a few moves. In 1855, at the age of 23, Seph left Blackthorne and founded the Circle of Cavan, also known as the COC, so that those of Irish and black heritage could learn how to become spies as well. While this turned out to be rather successful, many outside of the Circle believed that it was improper, so they labeled it as a terrorist group. This, however, was extremely untrue.

It was in 1858 that Gilly and Seph saw eachother again…

**January 1858, Roseville, Virginia- **

"Are you warm enough?" Seph whispered to Diana. They sat next to a small fire with blankets wrapped tightly around them. The frigid night air made it almost impossible to breathe, but they somehow managed to stay warm.

"Yes," Diana answered softly. Diana was a thirteen-year-old runaway slave girl whose parents had come to Seph to learn how to be a spy. They were afraid that Diana might be in trouble, so they wanted her to escape to the North. Since both of her parents were injured at the time, Seph decided to make the journey with her as far as the Capital. **(Washington D.C. for those of you who didn't know.)** He had heard of a stop on the Railroad somewhere in Roseville, so they were journeying this way. Hopefully, someone would be there to help them.

They put out the fire and continued on towards Roseville. When Seph saw the mansion, he was surprised. This was where he and Gilly had come together, had kissed and made plans together. This was where everything had seemed so perfect. It turns out, though, that nothing ever is.

Seph knocked on the back door of the mansion that was barely visible in the night. From the other side of the door, he heard a voice whisper, "Who knocks at the black door?"

"A friend with friends," answered Seph. This was the code used when traveling on the Railroad. Slowly the door creaked open. Standing on the other side of the door was a face that Seph never thought he would see again.

Gilly's mouth parted with surprise. Finally she smiled and looked at Diana. "You must be freezing, dear. Let me take those wet blankets from you. There are some dry clothes in the other room. Go put those on then come back here to eat some supper."

"Yes, ma'am," Diana said in her thick southern accent, giving Gilly a crooked smile. When she left, Gilly turned to Seph.

"Hello, Ioseph."

"Gillian."

Gilly's eyes flared up. "You have a lot of nerve coming back here after what you did."

Seph looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about, Gills?"

"Don't you call me 'Gills' and pretend like everything's okay!" she shouted. Remembering Diana, she said softer, "You abandoned me, Seph. We were supposed to runaway together and you left me here with _him_."

Now it was Seph's turn to be angry. "I didn't leave you! I was kidnapped and taken to Blackthorne. For six years I worked there like a slave while you got married, Gilly." Gilly was surprised that Seph had known about the marriage. "Oh yeah, I know all about your little marriage," Seph said reading her mind. "In fact, the day you said you'd marry him, Jonathon came and invited me to be a servant at your wedding. So don't pretend like I'm the bad guy, Gilly." They were standing in the doorway glaring at each other when Diana came back. They jumped when she cleared her throat at them. She gave them a funny look but didn't say a word.

After they had eaten, Diana immediately went off to the room that Gilly had told her she could sleep in. Gilly and Seph sat alone at the table in silence.

Finally Gilly spoke. "How long are you here for?"

Seph responded, "I'm not really sure. I'm hoping that I'll have her in Washington by the first of February, and that's only eight days away, so probably only tonight." After a while he added, "But I wish I could stay longer."

Gilly looked at him but said nothing. After what seemed like forever, she asked in a whispered tone, "Did you love me?"

Seph looked at her. "Gilly," he sighed.

Gilly stood up, making the chair fall onto the ground. She turned her back on Seph when tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Would you have even come with me if we had the chance to runaway? Or was that all just a lie?"

Seph stood up too. "Gilly, I loved you more than anything. When they took me away, I was devastated. I would've given anything to be with you! I would've died for you!" He came around the table until he was standing about 5 feet behind her. "I still would die for you."

Gilly whirled around to face him. "Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove to me that you still love me."

Seph was shocked that Gilly would even consider doing this. "Gills, you're married!"

"I know."

"You'd be throwing your entire life away! Your reputation would be ruined!"

She inched closer to him. "I don't care."

"If Jonathon ever found out he'd kill us both."

Gilly came to Seph and put her arms around his neck. She whispered in his ear, "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Seph couldn't help it. He looked down at the love of his life and kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back and pushed herself closer to him. He put his arms around her waist as she put her legs around him.

She loved him.

He carried her up a flight of stairs to her room and gently put her on the massive bed while kissing her the entire time.

He loved her.

They stayed in Gilly's room all night with their arms around each other. They were happy and everything was perfect.

They loved each other.

At that moment, everything was perfect. All that mattered was that they were there together. No one was there to keep them apart and no one was there to tell them to stop. It was a moment when everything just seemed so…right.

Unfortunately for them, these moments always have to end at some point.

**Did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Again I'm sorry for the delay, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it. There are only going to be two or three chapters left in the story before it ends, so you won't have to wait much longer. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's answer time! One review asked me why if this is a mansion, how come Gilly can just say the dry clothes are "in the other room" when there are so many rooms. If you've ever been in an old mansion from the 1800s, you would know that at the back door, there would be a smaller kitchen where servants would eat and prepare some meals. Just beyond that there would probably be a door leading to a bedroom where the servants slept. No one ask me where all of the servants were because I don't really know. I didn't think about that. Jonathon's currently at Blackthorne. Now it's story time!**

The next day, Diana and Seph stayed at the Gallagher mansion until darkness came again. Seph and Gilly spent every moment together. They were upset that their happiness had to end so soon, but Seph promised that he would come back after he got Diana to Washington. When they were ready to leave, Gilly asked Seph, "When do you think you'll be back?"

"A month, two at the most. I want to make sure Diana's safe before I leave her on her own. When I'm sure of that, I'll be back."

Gilly kissed him lightly on the cheek. "As long as you don't take nine years I'll be fine."

Seph smiled and kissed Gilly's forehead. Then he took Diana's hand and they walked out into the night.

After walking for about ten minutes, Diana sang softly, "Seph's got a girlfriend."

Seph just smiled.

**It's short, but I only got two reviews for the longest chapter so far. I'm already breaking my "three reviews" rule so don't get upset. REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't updated in over a month, so I figured I should stop making you guys wait. Here's the next chapter.**

Seph got Diana to Washington. She made her way to Canada alone and eventually she reached it and her freedom. On the way to Washington, though, Seph was forced to do something terrible. He was forced to take a life.

The man's name had been Salem Richards. He was a racist jerk and a graduate of Blackthorne Academy. When he saw Seph and Diana, he tried to shoot at Diana, but Seph stepped in the way, the bullet grazing his arm, ran at Salem, and killed him. There was no time to cover up the crime or make sure that there was no way of telling who killed him. They had to run.

Two days later, a CIA operative searching the perimeter for Salem stumbled across his body. After some tests, they were able to decipher that Seph Cavan was responsible for the death of Salem Richards. After that, everyone believed that Ioseph Cavan was a terrorist. With everyone hunting him, Seph didn't want to put Gilly in any danger. He visited her in December of 1860 and told her that he loved her, but it was just too dangerous. Gilly argued, but she knew he was right. He left the mansion a few days later, not knowing that Jonathon Blackthorne had sent a spy to keep tabs on Gilly. He had no way of knowing that this careless mistake of being seen would be directly linked to his death.

**March, 1861, Roseville, Virginia-**

Jonathon opened the front door of the Gallagher Mansion and walked inside. Gilly emerged from a side room, closely followed by a servant who took Jonathon's hat and coat. Jonathon kissed Gilly's cheek, but as soon as the servant left the room, he grabbed Gilly's arm tightly and dragged her up the stairs to her bedroom. She tried to fight him off, but he was stronger. He threw her on the bed and began kissing her. Finally Gilly managed to get her arm free and she slapped him across the face. Jonathon got up angrily off of her and backhanded her across the face, hard. Gilly gave a small shriek of pain and clutched the side of her face.

Jonathon leaned over her and whispered, "So you'll sleep with dirty little servants, but you won't let your own husband kiss you?"

Gilly looked at him in surprise, which was quickly replaced by anger. "How did you find out about that?"

Jonathon laughed. "It's great how you don't even try to deny it. And my dear, how stupid do you think I am? I sent a spy to look after you. I knew from the start that you were an unfaithful little bitch. Unfortunately, a divorce would be terrible for my reputation, so that's not an option."

"If you knew I was unfaithful, then why did you marry me?"

"You were the daughter of the richest man in town. I'd be a fool not to marry you." He began pacing around the room. "Now, what to do about your punishment?"

Gilly looked at him angrily. "Punishment? I'm not a child, Jonathon."

"Then you might want to stop acting like one, Gillian." He thought for a moment. Then he smiled evilly. "How much do you love working as a spy?"

Gilly looked confused. "I love it more than anything in the world."

"Then I've got the perfect mission for you."

Gilly's face lit up. She'd never had her own mission before. "What do I have to do?"

"There's a terrorist. He started an organization for others to learn how to become terrorists. He killed someone a few years back and has been hunted ever since. Your mission is to hunt him down and kill him. If you succeed, you will be forever known as a great spy. If you fail, you will never have another mission of your own again." Jonathon began to walk towards the door. "Have fun."

Gilly stopped him. "Wait."

He turned around. "What?"

"What's the terrorist's name?"

Jonathon looked at her. "Ioseph Cavan." Then he turned and walked out of the room.

**Dramatic. I hope you liked it. I should be updating soon. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. By the way, I don't own the anything!**

She had to kill him. The only one who had ever loved her for who she really was. The only one who listened to her. The only one who could cheer her up. And she had to kill him.

After Jonathon left, Gilly couldn't do anything but cry. She knew that she would never be able to kill Seph, but she didn't want to give up her life as a spy. Jonathon had planned this. He'd been the evil one all along.

Gilly hunted Seph down, but not to kill him. She wanted to tell him what Jonathon was making her do. He would know how to make everything better. He always did.

It was October of 1864 when Seph finally came to Gilly.

**October, 1864, Roseville, Virginia-**

Seph knocked on the back door he had come to six years before with Diana. So much had happened since that cold winter night. Everything seemed different now.

Gilly answered the door right away and whisked him inside. She hugged him tightly and asked, "Have you heard?"

"About how the love of my life has been ordered by her psychotic husband to kill me without any remorse? Yeah, I've heard."

Gilly looked at him with tears in her eyes. "This isn't a joke, Seph! I can't kill you. I just can't." Her voice cracked when she said 'kill.'

"Look, Gills, I've got a plan. This December there's going to be a party that the president is holding. Were you invited?"

"Yes," Gilly answered slowly.

"Good. Now I'm going to sneak in and pretend to try murdering the president."

"What?"

"I won't really do it, Gills. Because you're going to kill me before I get the chance."

"But I can't kill you!"

"I know. That's why I'm not actually going to die. We're just going to make it look like I did." He talked it out with Gilly and they worked out all the fine details. After Seph's "death," he would go into hiding and Gilly would convince Jonathon that Seph was dead. It would work. They would get away with it.

"Now that that's all sorted out and done with…" Gilly came to Seph's side of the table and sat on his lap. "We have some business to take care of." She kissed him deeply and he carried her up to her room, where they spent the rest of the night.

The next day, Seph left the Gallagher Mansion. He was counting down the days until he saw Gilly again in December.

**The next chapter is the last one for this story. It has a sad ending, so be prepared to cry a little. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is people! The FINAL CHAPTER. Hope you guys like it!**

As my story comes to a closing, I would just like to say one last thing before I leave. Even if this story is taken down by Gallagher, Blackthorne, the COC, or even the CIA itself, you will all carry this story in your hearts and minds. Spread the story of Gillian and Ioseph to all you know. There story can not go untold. The truth must be heard. The name of Ioseph Cavan must be cleared. I have done everything in my power to help these things be accomplished. Now it is up to you. You alone can help bring an innocent man to justice.

On the night of President Abraham Lincoln's Christmas party, an "assassination attempt" was made. A man died that night, but not in the way you think. Here is the truth of that night:

**December, 1864, Washington D.C.-**

Gilly rubbed her stomach as she thought. The ball started in an hour, and she must look presentable. She had talked to Seph two hours ago just to clear up the final details of the plan. However, she had been unable to tell him the news of what had happened last October. She didn't want to put anymore burdens on him until after this cursed plan was complete. There would be plenty of time to tell him of her pregnancy with his child later.

45 minutes later, Gilly heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

Gilly was surprised to see Jonathon walk through the door. She spun around, not bothering to cover up the anger in her voice as she demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let my wife go to the President's ball without an escort, could I? So here I am." Jonathon smiled triumphantly, as if he had beaten Gilly again.

Gilly was furious. Jonathon's presence would entirely ruin the plan. She had to tell Seph he was here. _She had to tell Seph_.

They walked down to the ballroom together and greeted the President and his wife. Then they began dancing.

After two and a half hours, Gilly was fed up with Jonathon. Never once did he let her out of his sight. Finally, while Jonathon was in a deep conversation with the President, she slipped away from him. He saw her go, but there was no way he could leave the President without seeming rude.

Gilly ran down a servant's hall and into a small room. She looked around. There was a door at the other end of the room, but as she made her way towards it, a hand was placed over her mouth and she was turned around.

"What are you doing in here?" Seph asked in a whispered voice.

"Jonathon's here," Gilly whispered back.

"I know. I saw him earlier. I don't know what we're going to do."

Just then, Gilly heard a voice coming down the hall towards them. "She probably ran this way," said Jonathon's voice. She could hear his footsteps getting louder and louder.

Gilly panicked. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

Seph looked scared and nervous for a second. Then he drew his sword. "There's only one thing we can do, Gills." He pointed his sword at his chest.

"Seph, no!" Gilly cried. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pushed her mouth against his. Then he pulled away.

"I love you, Gills," he said gravely. "And I told you I would die for you." Before Gilly could say another word, Seph plunged his sword into his chest. Gilly screamed, making the footsteps in the hallway behind them grow louder and faster. But by the time Jonathon threw open the door, closely followed by two servants, Gilly was standing above Seph's bloody, lifeless body with his sword pointed at him.

The two servants went to pick up the body **(they knew about spies and Blackthorne) **but when they were about to touch it, Gilly said "Leave it," and they went away.

Jonathon stayed behind. "I knew you could kill him."

He went to pat her on the shoulder, but she grabbed his hand, flipped him over her head, and threw him to the ground. Then she pointed the sword at his neck. "If you don't want a divorce, then fine. But you are _never_ going to touch me again. I want nothing to do with you. I loved him and now he's dead because of _you_." Gilly was furious.

"Not to seem rude, but I don't understand how his death is my fault when you're the one holding the damned sword." That hit Gilly hard. The sword clattered to the ground and she fell to her knees and began to cry. Jonathon got up from the ground and whispered in her ear, "This is why women shouldn't be spies. You're too _weak_."

As he turned around to walk out the door, Gilly picked up the sword and ran Jonathon through from behind. As he fell, she said, "Who's the weak one now?" Then he died.

Later everyone would know this as the story: Gilly bravely stood her ground against the evil Ioseph Cavan and stabbed him with his own sword. He pretended to be dead, and when the two servants left he got up, took his sword and ran Jonathon Blackthorne through. He died before he could touch Gillian Gallagher, the fearless heroine.

The Circle of Cavan believed this story to be true, and they sought revenge on Gilly and her ancestors for killing their leader. This is how they officially became a terrorist group.

In the next few years, Gilly did many great things. In 1865, she opened a boarding school for young women that would train generations of Gallagher Girls in the art of spying. She buried Seph on their hill where they had come so many years before. She marked his grave with the words 'My one true love.' She went on hundreds of successful missions. But the most important thing she did was give birth to a beautiful baby boy in July of 1865. His name was Thomas S. Gallagher.

**Present Day**

Now that you know the truth, spread it to all who will listen. Carry with you the knowledge that there are always three sides of a story: the good guy's side; the bad guy's side; and the truth. But most of all, remember that nothing is ever as it seems.

**That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you all! -Ella**


End file.
